A Truth In the Darkness
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: A fishing trip for Sanosuke and Kenshin heads for trouble when a mine cave in on the way traps a group of children in need of rescue.
1. Little Lost Souls

**A Truth In the Darkness**

A Tale of Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter One: Little Lost Souls

It was a very pleasant day for traveling, the sun shining brightly on its cruise across the eastern sky. Kenshin and Sanosuke were content to be on their way to a nice fishing spot on the river near an out of the way road into Tokyo. Well, Kenshin was to go fishing, sent by one miss Kamiya Kaoru. Sanosuke for the sake of avoiding smart jibes about his freeloading habits had chosen to join the other man on his expedition.

Kenshin had, for his part, acquiesced to both mission and company with good grace, smiling a bright rurouni smile upon Sano's request to join. It was rare that the two men were allowed time between just the two of them. After the near constant bickering around the dojo of the past few weeks between Yahiko and Kaoru-dono, it would be relaxing to spend and afternoon fishing with Sano.

"How is your hand, Sano?" asked Kenshin by way of general conversation as they walked.

"Does fine till I hit something with it," replied the brunette street thug, flexing the hand in question before him, "Haven't hit anyone or anything in a couple of days now though. See? Looks all right now."

In different company, Kenshin may have let the conversation slide at that, however with Sano he choose to allow himself more freedom. A twitch of a genuine smile touched Kenshins lips as he teased, "Sano, you know a good rule of thumb to remember with an injured hand... is to not use that hand unnecessarily."

"Oh har, har. Very funny, Kenshin."

Kenshin could not help but laugh softly at this, his sides quivering with barely restrained hilarity.

"Hey, you were there and saw what happened that I had to hit that last guy. I was.. uh... distracted,"

"Yes, this one knows," smiled Kenshin. "She was very pretty."

"It's not my fault. How could I have known she had a jealous boyfriend what would want to strike up a fight over a wink and a smile?"

The smaller man rolled violet eyes at this statement, smile never leaving his mouth. "An offer to take her out for dinner was more than a 'wink and a smile.' If that was all that was involved, that poor man likely wouldn't have hit you, and you would not have re-injured your hand hitting him back."

"Yeah, yeah," shrugged Sano, uncharacteristically letting his pride leave it at that. "Point taken."

Kenshin glanced quickly over to his taller friend. It was not like Sano to allow a teasing barb to be dropped so quickly. He must be tired or hurting, Kenshin thought. Or both.

Sano noticed the look of concern from his friend. He added quickly with a confident smile, "Hey I'll be sweeping a girl off her feet with this hand again in no time."

"You should find a single girl first," Kenshin chuckled in reply to this, somewhat relieved. He noted silently the sense of forced bravado behind his younger friend's statement.

"Well, I walk by that shop nearly every day on the way to the dojo, and I did flatten her man pretty well..."

Kenshin shook his head and caught a new grip on the fishing pole in his hands. "Sano, my friend..." he said with a sigh, "I fear she may not be interested after you punched 'her man.'"

"Yeah, lets not mention 'punched' again for awhile, okay, Kenshin?" suggested Sano as flexed his right hand and winced slightly.

"Agreed," replied Kenshin with a still amused grin. Then his expression turned more serious. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine. Hardly notice it at all."

Noting the undertone of agitation in that statement, Kenshin choose to abandon the question at that. It was a true, if slight, concern on his part. The younger man had indeed found himself back in Megumi-dono's care after the incident of the jealous boyfriend. And the lady doctor had goaded him to no end afterward. Sano, in return, had not visited the dojo very much in the last week.. When the younger man did show up, as with this morning, there were hints of dark smudges under his eyes and a shuffling in his walk that were unusual. He seemed tired.

In any case, none of these symptoms were cause for serious concern. However, as Sano's friend, Kenshin desired to know the cause of the younger man's troubles. If there were anyway to ease them somehow, Kenshin would have willing offered his assistance. The problem was, Sano was very much an adult about how stubborn and closed mouthed he could be about his own issues. If he did not want to discuss it, he would not. Neither would the younger man appreciate the mothering in the mean time.

It was with this as much as his own need for relief from the dojo that had pleased Kenshin most about Sanosuke asking to join him out fishing. If Sano would not talk, at least he would have a chance at a relaxing day in good company that would be good for him. He certainly seemed to have more bounce to his step since they had departed on their trip this morning.

Lost in these thoughts, Kenshin blinked to suddenly find a a hand beneath is nose pointing ahead of him across the river. He eyed the direction briefly, noting the upcoming bridge and the small village suburb of Tokyo that both road and bridge lead to. He then followed the the arm back up along that white jacket sleeve and met the dark and good humored eyes of his young friend with curiosity.

Sano's lips twitched into a laughing little smirk as he seemed to realize that his companion had no idea what had caught his interest. Kenshin blinked owlishly back at him and looked once more to the village as Sanosuke waggled his finger for emphasis. "Soba stand. I can smell it from here. Might be a long time out fishing , ya know? And I'm hungry, we should eat there."

"You're hungry again? Sano where do you put it all?" asked Kenshin teasingly. Sano had eaten breakfast with them not two hours before.

"Hey, look at me, I'm a growing boy you know."

Kenshin looked up to his younger friend with comically widened eyes. "Now that is a daunting thought..."

Sano grunted and looked sour for a moment before tugging at the sleeve of his white and black decorated jacket. "You think I'm joking? I'll need to figure out how I'm paying the tailer again soon at this rate. My jacket's tight across the shoulders and preparing for high water round my wrists..."

Kenshin's eyes widened in reality this time. He often forgot how young Sano was, young enough that the man was still at a growing age. All though Kenshin had not been among them, many young men continued growing into their twenties. It was simply a startling thought to imagine his tall friend as, well, getting_ taller_. "Ahh. This one is a little hungry himself. Perhaps there is enough money to be scrounged up for soba, that there is."

"Plenty," agreed Sanosuke as he threw a friendly arm about Kenshin's shoulders, "I had a good night round the gambling dish last night, I can buy us lunch for once!"

Kenshin raised his eyebrows at the announcement, but said nothing. Sanosuke, it seemed, had a very good nose for food as it was another several meters of walking before Kenshin caught the scent that Sano was so deftly guiding them toward. They made their way across the bridge in companionable silence both of them finally able to see the stand in question. The village itself was quite small, consisting of perhaps two streets of houses, some with thatched roofs, some tiled. The village was a stones through from Tokyo, and one could see that in a few more years of growth the great sprawling city would likely claim the little place. For the time being, however, the village was its' own separate entity.

The village was also very unnaturally quiet.

Noting the quiet streets, Kenshin felt an uneasy sensation tingle at his senses. Sanosuke must of sensed it as well, as the two comrades exchanged a knowing glance and went immediately into a familiar 'watch each other's back and prepare for a fight' mode. They continued their journey to the soba stand in silence, senses alert for any sign of trouble.

The soba stand, like the outskirts it sat in, was small and they were the only customers to attend the place. As they approached, Kenshin took a quick assesment of the stand-keeper who smiled at the two of them. He was a man not long past his middle years, dark hair graying at the fringes. The life of a stand keeper must have been good to him as his rotund figure attested to.

"Welcome," said the man.

"Slow day?" asked Sano as he looked about the street.

"No. We don't get nearly the business on this stretch into Tokyo that we used too, most travelers into the city tend to take the main road to the west side of town. Most of the residents here either work in the city or are out in the fields. It's been dry this summer, their trying to get water to the rice paddies."

Both men breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed their guard.

"We are sorry to hear that," Kenshin said sympathetically.

"Don't be," the man told him. " Might be the best thing that has happened here in a long time."

"How so?"

"It brought all the farmers together. This was a village separate from Tokyo not many years ago, you know. But after the war the city has grown to nearly include us. The villagers are divided in working in the city or working the fields. So, the last few years , everyone around here's been cold and indifferent to one another. Every man for himself, so to speak. Like they didn't care. City life seems to do that to folk. No one talked to each other. Now, everyone physically able to dig is out helping to save crops that feed the area... and the city. I'd be out there too, but..." he indicated to the empty sleeve of his shirt, hanging limply at his side. "I can't dig too well with but one arm."

Sano nodded. "Well, that makes sense. I was thinking the area was deserted."

"Looked like that before the drought," the soba stand attendant continued. "The kids weren't even allowed to play together. Now the streets are filled with their laughter by day. It's just too bad it took something like this to open people's eyes."

"That is usually the way it goes, requiring disaster to see what you have," Kenshin agreed with a heavy sigh, having seen this both during the Bakamatsu and many times in his wandering afterward. "This one does hope they've learned how much they really do need each other."

"Let's hope so," sighed the older man. "But listen to me babbling on... What can I get for you gentlemen?"

They ordered their food and drink, Sano paying the man (much to Kenshin's private amusement) with no argument about the prices. The two then sat at one of the stand's provided outdoor bench tables

"So, Kenshin, you've fished this place before have you? I see you've even brought a basket for the catch."

"Actually," Kenshin replied somewhat sheepishly, "This one has not fished here. This one has not done much fishing at all. It was recommended to Kaoru-dono by another dojo master. She sent this one in hopes that there truly are many fish here."

Sano raised an eyebrow beneath his ever present red bandanna. "Did you tell the little miss you haven't done much fishing?"

The red head ducked his head, bangs covering his eyes. "This one did not. When Kaoru-dono is on a roll, it is best to just go with her."

"Yar, yar," Sanosuke said with a laugh as he downed another helping of soba, "It's a good thing I came with you. I've done fishing enough to help out a bit."

Just as Kenshin had been about to indulge in a portion of the soba, now that it had cooled to a comfortable eating temperature for him, the peace was interrupted by a police officer running down the street . He was panting and could barely catch his breath as he stopped by the soba stand, he must have run a fair distance.

Kenshin and Sanosuke shared a quick look before standing from the bench to move to the uniformed man's side. The man looked up, and heaved a decidedly pleased sigh on sight of Kenshin's red hair and cross shaped scar. "Himura-san! I've been looking for you, sir! The chief sends for you!"

Kenshin shared a second look with Sanosuke. The last time there had been such an instance had lead them to a very long trip to Kyoto. "What is it that he needs of this one?"

"There's paper work to be signed today among some higher ups. The chief feels your presence there will keep them in check. He says they're behaving like children or he wouldn't have sent for you. It's a good thing Kamiya-san gave such excellent directions on where you were heading or I would have never found you."

"All right, we're coming then. You lead the way," Sano said with a resigned sigh to the officer.

"Actually," the man said with a confused look at the ex-gangster, "The chief only asked for Himura-san so..."

Sano's eye twitched, and Kenshin laid a soothing hand on the taller man's arm. "It is all right, Sano. Please, finish your soba. And, perhaps you could get started on this one's fishing duty? This one will join you as soon as this is taken care of."

Sanosuke looked for a long moment at Kenshin before excepting the deal. "Yeah, all right. Paper work is boring anyway. You have fun with that. I'll be sleeping along the river bank when you get back."

Closing his eyes, Kenshin smiled for his friend before returning his focus to the officer. "This one will accompany you, as soon as you are ready."

The man nodded, taking a deep breath and righting himself. "The sooner the better, negotiations have all ready started. Let's go then, Himura-san."

With a resigned look to Sano, Kenshin followed the man off through the suburb and toward greater Tokyo.

Sanosuke sighed as he left, and sank back to the bench with nothing but the fishing equipment across from him and two sets of soba before him. With a scowl, Sano finished off his own dish and helped himself to Kenshin's lunch. No use letting good food go to waste.

Setting into Kenshin's drink last, he felt on one hand sulky and on the other grateful about the whole deal. It was one of those things that you just had to get used to with being Himura Kenshin's friend; you would forever be in his shadow. Sanosuke shrugged to himself. It wasn't really fair of him to judge as such, Kenshin certainly didn't ask for the notoriety. And Sano was generally content to go entirely unnoticed himself. Sometimes though, being blatantly shunted to the side because people only knew Kenshin and not his friends was really friggin' annoying.

Despite his musings, Sano's head came up as he lingered over his drink as the silence of the village was once again disturbed by the sound of running feet. He wondered for a brief, if fanciful moment, if Kenshi and the cop had come back fro him, underestimating his usefulness. The fancy was dismissed as quickly as it came, the sound was all wrong.

This time it was a woman, clad in a working woman's kimono with the sleeves bound back. She was in the same state the officer had been in. Like she had been running a fair distance, and she was crying.

"Shuhei-san!" She wailed as she came upon the soba stand. The blithely ignored Sano sitting at the bench as she pelted past and up to the stand counter calling again, "Shuhei-san, please!"

The soba stand keeper came around to his front counter in a hurry and the woman's calls. He held out his one hand as though to calm her, but the woman carried on tearfully before he could say a word.

"Shuhei-san, there has been an awful accident! The children were in the abandoned mine when it collapsed!"

That was all Sanosuke needed. The young man was on his feet and standing beside the woman at the counter before he really had time to contemplate it. The woman started, only noticing him for the first time now. The soba attendant wheeled from behind the stand. "By all," said the stand keeper. He looked expectantly at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke's mouth hardened as he acknowledged the man's silent request. It went something along the lines of 'you look strong and able bodied, will you...?' Really, there were children involved, the young man did not hesitate. "You know where this mine is?"

"Yes, you'll help us?"

"Of course," Sano nodded to him. There was no question about helping kids. He then turned to the woman. "You go and round up all the people you can. Have them bring digging tools," he directed of her. "And lanterns," Sanosuke added as he and the soba man took off down the street.

His mind was whirling with how to tackle such a situation. He would need to see the actual cave in, but the young man was realistic enough to realize that his art of the two-layers would likely be far too destructive in a delicate situation concerning kids. Which was why he was asking for digging tools to aide.

Sanosuke wished he could leave word for when Kenshin got back, but there wasn't time. He left the fishing gear where it lay, hoping one of the townsfolk would fill Kenshin in and the older man would join him at the mine. Sanosuke suspected his more world experienced friend would be of more help for coming up with a plan than he was, but Sano's strength was nothing to be ignored and made him a very good candidate for getting in there and digging. He had to do something fast.

They raced to the abandoned mine, Sano keeping a step behind the soba-man. With approaching it, Sanosuke could see that the entrance was completely blocked. After a quick assessment, the young man decided the best place to start would be to begin pulling rocks from the top of the blocked entrance.

Another woman was standing near what used to be the mine's entrance. "The children! The children are inside!"

The way she was ringing her hands and her eyes were skittering all about the place suggested the begginings of hysteria. She'd be no good to them like this. Sano choose to quickly reasure as best he could before heading up th pile of rocks. Resting his bandaged right hand on the woman's shoulder briefly, Sano counseled, "We're here to help those kids. There's more help on the way."

Having offered his reassurances to the woman, Sanosuke picked his way gingerly up the rock pile that blocked the entrance to the mine and began heaving rocks and dirt of all sizes as fast as he could from the pile. He knew he only needed a relatively small opening to get his body inside, all though if Kenshin were there the opening could have been smaller. In any case, an opening large enough to admit him would be large enough for him to get in and get the kids out. He could only hope he he wouldn't just find corpses under a pile of rocks inside. The elderly soba man soon joined him, digging as best he could with one arm. The two of them moved the rocks and dirt with their bare hands, working with that solid determination that Sanosuke was well known for.

"Name's Shuhei. Good thing you and your friend happened along when you did," the soba-man said as he worked. "It'll take a while to round up all the people from the fields, and I'm not much help here with one arm. Not next to the way your throwing rocks."

"I'm Sanosuke," the brunette replied, tossing aside another such big rock that the soba-man had been referring to. "I take it this is not a typical day for this side of Tokyo?" he said, only half joking.

The soba man smirked, wiping sweat from his brow briefly before returning to moving rocks and dirt. "I have no idea why all hell has suddenly broken loose. Maybe this is some kind of punishment from the Gods," said Shuhei.

Sanosuke didn't even want to ponder on that thought. He was not a man smart enough or deep enough to think on anything to do with the Gods. It didn't matter whether this was the work of some ticked-off God, a run of bad luck, or just coincidence. There were kids trapped inside this cave and he had to do everything in his power to get them out. Sano did briefly wish once more that Kenshin were here with him, the rurouni would have likely had a better idea for tackling this than Sano did. He likely would have already had the kids out.

With a small leap of his heart, Sanosuke heard the first feint and muffled cries of the children inside. Shuhei must have heard it as well, as both of them began digging even faster. Pulling a small boulder aside finally left them with a hole big enough that the two men could talk to the children with in.

Shuhei leaned in before Sano had the chance and said in a reassuring tone, "It's all right children. We're getting you out. Is anyone hurt?"

"We're scared, and we can't find Kyou," a girl's voice replied.

Sanosuke's heart sank on hearing this, he'd seen the forces of the real world at work and knew it was delusional to hope all the kids would have come out of this unscathed. Still, aside from a brief hardening of the eyes, the young man didn't let on to his fears. He leaned down toward the hole beside the temporarily stricken soba man. "Don't be scared. We'll find 'im. I'm coming in to get you. If you can, back off from the entrance in case any of these rocks start falling in."

They continued to dig until they had a space big enough for Sanosuke to crawl through. Which took longer than he might have liked and for once the young ex-gangster cursed his widening shoulders. At that moment he heard voices behind him and he turned to see several people approaching. Most with shovels and hoes and some lanterns.

"What can we do to help?" asked one of the men.

"I need a lantern," Sano said quickly.

"Here," replied another man, as he offered one, all ready lit, to Sanosuke.

Taking the lantern, Sanosuke said, "Great. I I'll get them out in no time," having no interest in frightening the adults either, Sano choose not to tell them just yet that there was a missing child. He noted Shuhei stayed silent on the matter as well.

"You want some help in there?" one of the villagers asked Sano.

"No," Sano said decisively with a shake of his head and a fluttering of his red bandanna. "I'm don't know how stable it is in there right now. Let me have a look around and I'll let you know."

With lantern in hand, the street thug-turned-impromptu-hero shimmied his way into the opening and made his way cautiously down to the mine floor. There were six children inside , their ages varying. But they were all very young. He looked them over quickly. They were dusty and dirty but all appeared to be unhurt.

"Okay, one at a time, up the rock pile and out the hole. Take your time and don't slip. Everything will be fine," Sano said in a gentler tone than most would suspect him capable of.

"What about Kyou?" a frightened girl with dual braids in her hair answered. She looked to be the oldest, maybe ten or eleven.

"Where'd you last see him," Sano quietly questioned the girl.

"He was near the back of the mine area," cried the little girl. "It's so dark and I called for him but he didn't answer. I was supposed to watch him. He's only four," she sobbed.

"Don't you worry, I'll find him," Sanosuke said with a reassuring smile and a calloused hand to gently pat the child's head. "You stay here and make sure everyone gets out okay, then you go out, too," Sano urged of the girl.

It looked as though the child were going to protest. Gently ruffling the girl's hair with the hand already on her head, Sano said with determination, "I'll find him."

The girl nodded and turned to help the younger children crawl up the pile of rocks and out to safety. Sano checked their progress over his shoulder as he headed toward the rear of the abandoned mine. As he held the lantern high and negotiated a path through the rocks and debris, Sanosuke issued a silent prayer for one of the few times in his life, to any Gods if there were any. Please, let that little boy be all right...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin sat patiently if quietly while the diplomats negotiated a new ruling for the laws of Japan. The chief had been right to call him in, as the two men had settled from a childish argument nearly as soon as he was ushered through the door.

It was a particularly dry thing that they were negotiating, and Kenshin could not help but think of his friend enjoying the sunshine, and yes, likely sleeping on the river bank. There was a decided envy in that thought.

As soon as papers were signed, which took a full hour to accomplish, Kenshin stood and made apologies for skipping out on offered tea. Bowing once to the chief of police, the rurouni struck out from the political building to head back across the length of Tokyo and see if he could, perhaps, engage Sano in a small competition yet this afternoon in who could catch the most fish. Sano would enjoy that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Free Talk: Boy, writing Kenshin's speech style is an exorcise in humility on it's own, isn't it? Anywho... Yes, I'm here to bring you another RuroKen fic. Yes my dear readers, I'm still trying to add to the non-romance pool here at I have not had this story beta'd, so as usual I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors and claim them as entirely my own.

About the story. The story is in fact complete on my computer as we talk here. It was really written as an extremely long one shot, so I apologize if the chapter cut off seem somewhat jagged in places ( I will try to avoid that). Yes, this is a hurt car fiction, as in if any of you have read my previous work, you know I just love inflicting injuries on Sano. You've been warned :P

I Like the story, but I don't know as how well it will fly with, say, the public. So, I'll go ahead and post a chapter approximately once a week (Unless of course for what ever reason folks are rabid about this story... which I kind of doubt.) I would love to hear out your thoughts and critiques dear readers, if you've the time I'd appreciate if you would share them with me!

Next Chapter: Deep Breaths.


	2. Deep Breaths

**A Truth In the Darkness**

A Tale of Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Two: Deep Breaths

The lantern Sanosuke held cast enough light for him to see the damage this cave-in had caused-- and to see why the mine had been abandoned with cave-ins in the past. This one seemed to have reaped heaviest damage near the entrance. Thankfully. If the little boy was in the back of the available mine area when it happened, hopefully he'd be safe. Sano called out the child's name. As he did, he could hear the ceiling of the mine emit the slightest rumble.

Sano looked up cautiously at this. Woah, maybe it wasn't his best idea to be so loud right now. As he approached the furthest depth of the available mine, he could hear tiny, little sobs. He made his way toward the sound.

"Kyou?" Sano questioned in a quiet voice. "Kyou, hey kid. I'm here to get you out. Don't be afraid. Where are you?"

A little, messy brunette head peaked at him from behind a rock, looking absolutely terrified. He stood up slowly.

"Aha, there you are," said Sano with a grin for the boy. The child put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. The noises make the rocks fall down," whispered the boy, eying the roof of the mine.

"Right, okay, Kyou, then we'll whisper, ne?" he said to the small boy. "Are you hurt?"

The child shook his head from side to side, little pieces of dust drifting from his hair.

"That's good," Sano mumbled as much to himself as to the child. "My name is Sanosuke-- you just call me Sano though. Let's get you out of here, kiddo," he told the boy while walking toward him. "Here, let me carry you."

The little boy raised his arms willing toward the lanky teen that was his would-be hero. Setting the lantern down, Sano picked the child up and rested him on one hip. "Let's go," he said to him as he retrieved the lantern and hurriedly headed back the way he came.

He pointed to the entrance of the cave as he walked toward it, carefully stepping over debris that had fallen. "See that light over there?" Sano asked him. Kyou looked to where he directed, and nodded. "We are gonna climb up and slip right through where that light is coming in."

Kyou smiled at him, a little less afraid now. His bandanna seemed to have caught the boy's eye though. Kyou reached for one of the loose ends of it, looking up at him as though checking to see if it were all right. The boy didn't wait or permission though, he grabbed it in his tiny little hands.

Sano looked down at the boy and grinned. "You want to wear it?" he asked the child. The boy nodded. "Can you hold this?" he asked, indicating to the lantern, not wanting to stop. "Right here by the handle at the top, that's it, Got it?" Kyou took the lantern. "Okay, hold it tight. Sano untied and took off his bandanna with his freed right hand. Having learned while young how to manage this one handed, Sano pulled it tight about the youth's head and tied it one handed. The tails hung comically long down the kid's back. He then took the lantern back from the child. The boy touched the bandanna about his forehead, mesmerized.

Something appeared in the hole, blocking the light, then disappeared again. Sano realized it must have been one of the locals, checking on his progress. Sanosuke wanted to yell that he had found the boy, safe and sound, but didn't really have the urge to risk the rest of the mine coming down on them.

"Look there, kid," Sano whispered as he pointed. "That's how we're getting out."

They were more than halfway to the entrance when the ceiling gave a horrendous moan and immediately rocks and dirt began to fall. Oh crap, Sano mentally hissed, this was so not good. Kyou put his hands over his face . Sanosuke could see that the rocks were practically raining between them and the entrance. It'd be no use to run for it.

Sanosuke backtracked to the rear of the mine as quickly as he could , the debris hindering every step. He ran hunched over with Kyou clutched protectively to his chest so as to keep the falling rocks from touching the boy. To his dismay, even the back held no sanctuary. Sano had the abrupt worry that the entire thing may collapse at anytime.

Sanosuke, even with his renowned strength, determination and his inhuman toughness, knew that a mountain falling on him was likely more than he could survive let alone the child he sought to protect. He looked desperately around the until he spotted it, a crevasse between two giant boulders on the floor, likely there from a much older cave-in. One boulder overlapped the other at the top and no rocks could fall between them. He put young Kyou down and ordered him to crawl between the two large masses. It was big enough for the four year old, but would not accommodate his far larger, lankier frame.

Sanosuke leaned down to to talk to the child. "Kyou, you stay in there and don't come out. You'll be safe from the rocks if..." his sentence was cut short by a rock that glanced the side of his head. It was enough to knock him to his hands and knees. Little Kyou gasped.

"It's all right, Kyou. Just stay where you are. No matter what happens to me, stay right where you are. You understand?" he was nearly pleading with the boy on this.

Before Sano could even form his next thought, a sudden weight fell across his back and left shoulder, pinning him on his stomach to the mine floor. A boulder dislodged from the ceiling, some back corner of his mind supplied for teen grunted as the wind was forced from his lungs . Sano put his free hand, his bandaged right hand, over his head protectively. He drew in a painful breath. Then another. Each one was a jabbing knife stab. He didn't hear the bone in his left arm snap, because of the crashing noise around him, but he certainly felt it.

There was a part of him that wanted to scream, loudly as an animal would. To release the anguish of his pain. His pride and the horrified face of the tiny boy before him prevented it. He didn't know how long he would be able to stand it. The dust stirred to a frenzy in the air made him cough and that meant an entirely new dimension of agony for his body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pain. Kyou was crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin hastened his step as a mental picture formed. He could just picture Sano. He would be leaning against a tree by the river, sitting comfortably. He'd open a lazy eye and say something like, "Did you have fun babysitting?" or, "I ate the rest your soba and had to nap it off, so no fishing done here." He'd be amused, anyway. Kenshin nearly looked forward to 'facing the music' from his unmanageable, lazy friend.

As he passed through the side suburb they had planned to eat at, Kenshin glanced into the soba stand. It caught him that there was no attendant. A second look found his fishing supplies still resting on the bench where he had left them. Kenshin frowned. This was, uncharacteristic. Sano could be lazy, but he would have brought the fishing supplies with him when he left. He went to the soba counter and leaned to call to the kitchen behind. "Hello? Sir? Is there anyone here?"

He was met by silence. A nagging buzz started at the back of his skull and the rurouni began looking more prevalently about the small side town. Sano could take care of himself, certainly, but something of this entire thing was striking a sour chord with in him. Kenshin headed along the edge of the area, slowly toward the river fishing spot in hopes of finding someone who knew what was going on...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyou, it's okay... don't cry kid," Sano told the child between breaths.

"But that rock fell on you," he sobbed, "and you got hurt."

"I know, but there are a lot. . . of people outside digging. They'll be here real soon . . . to get us out," panted Sano, trying to keep the boy calm while wishing that this frightened little child had never had to witness any of this. His voice was just a whisper, not only because he was aware of the possibility of another cave-in, but also because he really couldn't manage anything more at the moment.

The lantern had landed nearby, somehow up right and it was till burning, thankfully. Good, Sano thought, that'll make it easy for them to find us.

This whole keeping the kid calm business would have been so much easier if only he could breathe though. If only the pain would ease. Then the blackness called to him. He was far too familiar with the comfort it offered. It had saved him many times, from the conscious torment of pain. By violence and the kiss of a sake bottle both. But passing out would be no good, not yet. Got to fight it. Can't leave this little one here alone.

Kyou was quietly sobbing. He could see the little tear streaked face in the lantern light.

Sano had to get the boy to think of something pleasant. Get his mind off of what was going on around him. Keep him talking. And me too, he thought.

"Kyou, can I ask . . . you something?" Sano whispered.

"Uh huh," the child nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What is your . . . favorite thing in . . . the world to do?" he asked the boy.

Kyou sniffled and thought for a second, then said, "I like to run."

"Oh," Sano smiled at him, " Running is. . . alota' fun." He caught his breath as another wave of pain shot through him. He turned his face away from the child trying to keep Kyou from seeing how much he was hurting.

"I can almost run as fast as our dog," Kyou said with pride.

Sano turned to face the child again. "I'll bet you . . . run just . . . like a stallion," Sano told the boy with a grin.

"I know a story about a stallion," said Kyou, sounding pleased with himself.

"Oh, I enjoy a good . . . story," Sano said, hoping to keep the child talking. "Will you . . . tell it to me?"

Kyou nodded and smiled as he told his story in his little, whispering voice.

"A long time ago there was this strong white stallion. And he lived on the prairie. One day he was running through the grass and he saw a great big dragon." Kyou spread his hands as far as he could, indicating that the dragon was really big.

"A dragon?" Sano said. "That can't . . . be good."

"Yes, and it was really, really big," he confirmed, nodding his messy head and sending the bandanna tails over his shoulders.

Sano couldn't help but chuckle at this. Oh, not good, laughing is defiantly not good, he thought to himself. That definitely hurt.

"And it wanted to eat the stallion. And he didn't like that," Kyou continued.

"Yeah, I'd bet... he didn't like it," Sano agreed.

"So he got all his friends together, the other horses and the birds and the rabbits. And they waited till the dragon went to sleep and then they all snuck up underneath him. And then they pushed him. They pushed him along till the reached the edge of the ocean. Then they pushed really hard and threw him into the sea." The child used his hands to demonstrate the important parts and told this story with excitement. "Then he became a sea monster and didn't bother the stallion ever again. The end," he concluded very quickly.

"That's a . . . great story," Sanosuke said encouragingly. "You're a good . . . story teller," he praised the boy.

The boy beamed with pride. Then his expression turned thoughtful.

"Do you know any stories, Sano-san?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, I don't . . . tell a good . . . story kid," he told the boy. "I can't tell 'em . . . the way you can." Another wave of pain erupted and the sweet, caressing blackness called more urgently this time. Oh, how it beckoned him. The promise of escape from this torment. It was getting harder to fight it even with his superb ability to do so. He knew eventually it would overtake him, but he was determined not to let that happen until this child was out of the mine and safe.

He heard Kyou ask another question, but he sounded far away. "Is running your favorite thing to do, too?" he was asking.

Sanosuke shook his head a little trying to clear it. "Oh, I like to . . . run," he said. "But I was . . . really looking forward . . . to fishing . . . with my best friend." His breaths were becoming increasingly short and rapid. No!!! his mind was screaming at him, can't lose consciousness. Can't.. Then the coughing began it's attack on him again. He was losing this battle, and quickly. And he knew that he had very little time.

"Kyou, listen . . . to me." now even his own voice was sounding distant. "When someone . . . comes for . . . you, . . . calls out your . . . name or . . . my name . . . you've got . . . got to answer them. Do you . . . understand?" He looked at the boy for a response. Was the lantern going out? He wondered to himself. It was hard to make out his face now, everything had suddenly become so dim.

Kyou nodded and said, "I will."

"Good boy," Sano rewarded the child with the most honest smile he could manage. "Don't be . . . afraid." He reached out for him with his right hand. If the lantern should go out, at least he would still feel that someone was there with him. Not totally alone. "Kyou, you could . . . hold my hand if you . . . like."

The pain was subsiding now and he knew why. "I . . . I have to . . . rest now . . . .Kyou. I have to . . . to go to . . . sleep for a . . . little while . . . Don't be . . . sacred," his voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper before becoming silent. The blissful blackness would no longer be denied. It welcomed him with open arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Free Talk:

Ah, well, this isn't a terribly popular fic, ne? Oh well. It counts for you folk who have enjoyed it, and for me. Again I say, all spelling and/or grammar mistakes are entirely my own. (I don't know if I'm bragging or complaining there.)

As a side note, I'm not killing anyone in this story, in case I've lead anyone to that line of thought. So sorry. I've obviously inflicted some serious injuries... but nothing mortal. I promise!

Please feel free to review and offer comments on what you've read so far, if you have any ideas or suggestions on where it should go, extra. I have it done, in a sketchy sense, but I'm willing to change directions if someone throws out a brilliant idea at me.

Chapter Three: A Friend Very Much In Need


	3. A Friend Very Much In Need

**A Truth In the Darkness**

A Tale of Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Three: A Friend Very Much In Need

Kenshin was feeling more than frustrated to find the place nearly entirely vacated. He was beginning to think he should just go ahead and scour the river edge for his friend when he heard the sound of someone approaching. It sounded as though they were running.

A man appeared from around a building, running in Kenshin's direction. He had a pick-axe in his hand. The man showed no sign of slowing down as he got closer. Kenshin had to take a moment to asses if the man was attacking him or just in a hurry.

The rurouni put both hands out, urging the runner to stop. "What is going on here?" Kenshin quizzed. "Where is everyone?"

The man was gasping. "At the old mine. There's been an accident. The children!" was the man's hurried response. And he dashed around Kenshin to continue running.

"Wait! Where is this mine?" Kenshin yelled after him.

"Follow me," the man yelled over his shoulder.

Kenshin took off with out hesitation after the man, pacing him with out trouble. Mine, accident, children. Kenshin knew exactly where Sano was now. Despite his street thug facade, Sano had a heart of gold and a sympathetic nature to those in need. He hoped silenty that his impetuous friend would be careful.

The two running men arrived at the clearing near the cave. Kenshin saw the men, women, and children all vigorously digging away at what used to be the entrance to a cave. As he ran to join them, he searched for a certain spike haired brunette and an outstanding white jacket that would be in the thick of all of this. He didn't see him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou was trying very hard not to be scared. Because Sano-san had asked him not to be. And he wasn't, really. Sano-san seemed really nice. He liked him a lot. Kyou was glad he wasn't hurting anymore. He watched the sleeping man in front of him. He had said he needed to rest so Kyou wasn't going to try to wake him up. The boy still had the bandaged hand in his.

Kyou yawned. He was getting sleepy. He lay down on his stomach and rested his cheek on Sano's outstretched hand. It was so quiet in here. He yawned again and decided to join Sano-san in his nap. Clutching the bandanna tails to his chest, the boy drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin started toward the mine, then spotted the soba stand attendant sitting off to the side of the entrance, under a tree. He hurried over to him.

"Excuse this unworthy one, my friend, the man that was with this one earlier at your soba stand," Kenshin asked, noting he was dabbing at a cut on his forehead with a cloth, "have you seen him?"

"Sanosuke is inside the mine, I'm afraid," said the soba- man apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

Shuhei quickly related the events to Kenshin. "I took a look inside and saw him with the lantern about a hundred paces from the entrance," he continued to explain. "I couldn't tell if he had the little boy with him or not. Then all of a sudden, boom! The cielling collapsed again, like an explosion."

I do hope he and the boy are all right. The entrance is blocked worse now than it was before," the soba attendant commented.

"Not for long..." Kenshin stated and took off at a run. He quickly scaled the mound and asked the locals to step aside. Pulling sakabatou from scabbard, Kenshin began a series of directed blows at the pile of rocks, splicing them and scattering them where no one was standing. The locals were awestruck with the sight of it, but Kenshin was in no mood to care.

This cutting with the reversed side of the reversed blade katana opened a large space in a very short time. Kenshin ordered over his shoulder, "I need a lantern!" One was handed to him and he disappeared into the opening.

Kenshin bound down the rocks on the inside of the cave with a hitikori's grace. He held the lantern high, sandals making nigh a noise on the littered floor, trying to see into the darkness. He sensed first what he could not see, the silent light of two ki's in the rear of the cave. One was fading. Kenshin bolted in that direction.

"Sano!" he called, listening intensely for a reply, or any sound at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou awoke, sleepily. He thought he heard something. He was hoping it was Sano-san, waking up. But the boy could see in the now fading lantern light that he was still asleep.

He let go of Sano-san's hand long enough to rub at deep brown eyes. And then he clutched it again. Kyou wished he could give him a blanket, he felt kinda cold. Mama always gives me a blanket when I'm cold, he thought. I wish she was here ... I wish Sano-san would wake up. Kyou put his head back down on the bandaged hand. Just watching the teen.

Then he heard a voice calling his name. Kyou sat up. Sano-san had told him to answer. "Over here," Kyou whispered. He thought about the rocks falling down.

The man called again. "Over here," he said a little louder. Kyou could hear someone coming. Then he saw the walls of the mine shaft were getting brighter.

He looked down at Sano-san and wondered if he should wake the man. As he looked up, a small man with bright red long hair came into view. He was holding a lantern.

"No! Sano!", Kenshin gasped as he saw his young friend lying very still beneath a large rock. Despite the reassurance of the faded ki in his mind, he felt a knot form in his stomach. The rurouni dropped to his knees and touched his ruffian friend's neck, affirming a pulse. There was one, a faint one, but there was one.

"He's sleeping," came a tiny whispered voice from between two big boulders, just on the other side of Sano. Kenshin looked up to peer between them. He noticed two little hands curled around Sano's.

"Can you come out of there?" Kenshin asked of the child. "Are you hurt?"

"I can come out. I'm not hurt. Are you going to wake up Sano-san?"

"This one will," Kenshin replied to the child, tmasking his worry from his voice. "But first we must get you out of this place. What is your name?"

"Kyou."

"That is a very strong name," the red head told the boy. "Kyou, you've go to let go of his hand now, okay?" he asked gently, aware that his composure was cracking in the face of seeing his best friend in such a condition, but maintaining facade as well as he could.

"Okay."

Kenshin noticed a tone of regret in the little boy's voice. He reached over and moved Sanosuke's arm so he could get out with out stepping on the had to hurry this up he knew, Sano hadn't much time. He propped the lantern between two rocks. The child was on the other side of Sano and he needed to lift the boy over him.

"Come on," Kenshin said encouragingly, holding both arms out to pick him up.

Kyou climbed out of his shelter and stood holding both arms up to the rurouni. Kenshin noted the child was wearing Sano's bandanna.

"Sano must think you are quite special," Kenshin told the child as he picked him up. "He never let's this one wear that," he said, pointing to the red cloth.

The boy looked down at Sano, and then smiled to Kenshin, "He likes my stories!"

He was both relieved and amazed that he didn't seem hurt or frightened at all. "You must be a wonderful story teller, Kyou," he told the child as he grabbed the lantern and headed for the way he came in. He hated leaving Sano there alone. Second time today, Kenshin thought with a sharp pain to his heart.

Kyou looked over Kenshin's shoulder as he was carried , looking to the back of the mine. he hope Sano-san woke up soon, so he could show the man how well he could run.

Kenshin reached the bottom of the rock pile at the entrance and put the lantern down. "You want to go for a little ride, Kyou?" he asked the little boy. He nodded.

The rurouni set him down and turned his back to the boy and knelt on one knee. "Okay," he said, "jump!" He jumped on the long haired man's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hang on tight!" he told the boy over his shoulder.

He stood then and bound up the pile of rocks with the same ease to which he had come down them. It was easier with the child held securely to his back. As he bound, he was considering how to get his injured and unconscious friend up this pile of rocks.

Kenshin graced the top and helped Kyou get down. He guided him through the opening. There were cheers and applause as the boy emerged from the mine. He turned back to Kenshin, "Are you gonna go wake up Sano-san now?" he asked. "I want him to watch me run."

"This one is going back to get him now, Kyou," Kenshin answered as he lowered the child into waiting arms.

Kenshin waited until the child had been taken out of earshot . "Sano is very badly hurt. This one is not sure that he even wants to move him," he told Shuhei, his features hard. "He is going to need a doctor."

"A doctor from the Oguni Clinic is on the way," Shuhei assured him. "Someone sent for one as soon as they heard of the cave-in. Just in case."

"Good," Kenshin sighed heavily.

"Need some help in there?" asked Shuhei.

Kenshin shook his head. "No, this one does not wish anyone else getting hurt. However, there is need of a litter to get him out of there. Can you work on getting one made?"

"That won't be a problem," Shuhei replied and started down the rock pile. "One litter coming up!"

Kenshin hurriedly climbed back down inside the mine, picked up his lantern and raced through the debris. Back to his friend's side.

He set the lantern beside the rocks. "Sano?" he tried again as he knelt beside his younger friend.

Kenshin could take a closer examination of the teen now that Kyou wasn't there. He noted with exploration a patch of something dark and moist on the side of that spiked brunette head. He touched it gently. Blood. It was discolored by the dirt that had showered down on him.

Kenshin stood over Sanosuke and found an even splitting point in the boulder pinning him. Drawing his reverse blade sword a second time, Kenshin flipped it and used the sharp edge to deliver a precise blow down the center of the block. The beast split neatly in two and fell on either side of Sano to roll slightly out of the way.

Kenshin could now see the damage that had been rendered to his best friend's body. There was a stinging of what might have been tears that started at the corners of his eyes but went no further. Sano's left arm lay at an odd angle, and it was covered in blood. And more blood was trickling from beneath the left shoulder of his jacket, down his upper arm, to drip into a puddle on the floor.

Kenshin checked the younger man's pulse again. Still the same. Holding his breath, he very slowly and very carefully turned Sano on to his back. He realized with a shock that this was the first time he had actually noticed the ex-gangster was breathing. Or at least making an attempt to breathe. Kenshin cringed.

"Hang on, my friend," he said as he gently gathered the younger man in his arms and stood. Sano was heavier than he, and far lankier, but Kenshin had no problem with him. The younger man was light for the build of his frame. Kenshin thought briefly that they should really offer to feed the boy more often than they do. Leaving the lantern, Kenshin trusted his senses to pick a safe route back to the entrance.

Kenshin was trying to be very careful about not jarring his injured friend as he made his way through all the debris. He reached the bottom of the rock pile. "Hello?" the rurouni called urgently up to the opening.

A head popped in and he recognized the soba attendant. "How is he?" Shuhei asked quietly.

"Not good," replied Kenshin, looking down at the still figure of the teen in his arms. "Is the litter finished?"

"Got it right here," was the reply. "I'll lower it down to you."

"And you're gonna need some help down there," Shuhei continued.

He did need another set of hands for the litter. "Thank you," Kenshin said sincerely.

It was not Shuhei who entered the cave. This man was lean and yet muscular. And younger than the soba-man. "I'm Kyou's uncle, Enrii. Is he going to be all right?"

"This one does not know," Kenshin answered with a lowering of his brows.

The litter was lowered down and Enrii found a flat enough surface to lay it out. Kenshin lowered Sano on to it. "Okay, nice and slow," said Kenshin as he and Enrii lifted the litter and started their ascent. Enrii nodded.

They inched their way up with the litter between them. Making sure it stayed level and not getting caught on any rocks.

When they reached the top and guided the litter through the opening, Kenshin was surprised and buoyed that there were so many people waiting to offer a hand in transporting his friend to the bottom of the rock pile. There were no cheers this time, only silent concern.

A smaller, elderly man with long eyebrows and a long mustache rushed to greet them. "Gensai-sensei," Kenshin greeted of the man.

"Himura-san," Gensai returned, forgoing a bow of greeting for moving to examine Sanosuke. "Let's get young Sanosuke down from here so I can have a decent look at him."

Kenshin nodded and they carefully brought Sano down to ground level.

"He's been very badly hurt," Kenshin chose to state to obvious to the doctor and friend. "He was pinned under a rock . It fell across his back and left arm."

Doctor Gensai examined Sano, then announced, "It will be too far to take him back to the clinic. I will need to take him to a place where I can administer to him. Can anyone offer..." He never finished his sentence. There were _too many_ offers.

Kenshin looked about in amazement. Not a single person had left. Even though the local children were safe and sound, they had all waited to see this stranger rescued. Now they were offering their homes to him.

It turned out that Shuhei had the best argument, he was a lonesome man with a relatively large home to offer. Centrally located with enough room to cater to the injured man and his friend.

There was a little voice among the crowd. Repeating "scuse me" politely over and over. The voice got louder as it approached the circle surrounding Sanosuke.

A little boy appeared, carrying something in his arms. "He needs a blanket," Kyou said as he walked up to the litter and started covering Sanosuke with it.

Enrii looked up to his sister as she emerged from the crowd. "He insisted we run to the house and get a blanket for him," Kyou's mother said in explanation. She tearfully smiled at the sight of her son carefully tucking in the blanket around the tall brunette man who had bravely gone into the mine to find the little boy.

"We must hurry," Gensai said solemnly, looking at Kenshin. A local offered use of his wagon.

They carefully loaded Sano into the wagon and made their way to Shuhei's home. It was late in the afternoon when they pulled up to the door.

The injured man was carried in through the shoji and then Gensai-sensei ushered everyone out of the room, excused himself to the use of his medicinal box and he would call on Kenshin when it was time.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Shuhei asked of the small red haired man. Kenshin just shook his head, his eyes on the room down the hall. "You're friend's going to be all right, young fel . . . you know, we never have been introduced. My name is Kinra Shuhei"

"Hmmm? Oh, so sorry. You are right. This one is Himura Kenshin," he said, returning the slight bow from the soba-shop owner.

"Himura Kenshin? You wouldn't be that young man causing something of a stir round Tokyo of late, would you?" Shuhei said in amazement. That explained the impressive sword skills shown at the cave-in, thought the elderly man.

"Yes," Kenshin said flatly. "What is taking so long?"

"I've heard that Gensai is an extraordinary doctor," Shuhei said, taking the hint that Kenshin was in no mood to be fussed over. "He is very thorough, I'm told," Shuhei commented.

"He is," Kenshin agreed. "Gensai-sensei is a close friend, he has tended many wounds. Thank you, Shuhei-dono for . . ."

"No thanks necessary," Shuhei interrupted. "This whole area is thankful for what you and your friend did today."

Kenshin was about to reply when Gensai-sensei called him and he rushed down the hall. The doctor stopped him just outside the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Free Talk:

Heh, my text program offered to put "Author's Freeloading" in there as I was typing that out. Okay, maybe I'm the only one that easily amused.

Any road, yes, I know, Kenshin to the rescue again. He gets that honor a lot in my stories for injured Sano. Somehow (maybe because I all ready wrote it) I have the feeling that Sano will be the one getting some well deserved praise for his efforts though. But he has to be well enough to receive that praise first, doesn't he?

Any particular bedside-guilt-trip scenes you folks want out of Kenshin and/or Sano during the recovery process? This is your last chance for input there, or i post what I have. I'd be amused to hear if anyone had any particular problems they wanted aired between the two friends though, you know I'd write them out

Thank you to all who have been reading this, and a smile and a grin for those kind enough to share their opinions in reviews.

Next Chapter: Hopes, Dreams, and Fears


	4. Hopes, Dreams, and Fears

**A Truth In the Darkness**

A Tale of Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Four: Hopes, Dreams, and Fears

"How is he, Gensai-sensei?"

The older man sighed and rubbed at his eyes for a moment. "I can't say much at this point. He has taken some very serious injuries that will take time to heal."

Kenshin had gathered that much on his own. "Will he be all right?" Kenshin asked with some trepidation. He was a realistic man and could tell how very much his young friend had been injured. However, Sano was the only man he trusted as far as he did in recent years. Sano was, truthfully, his best friend. He couldn't bare to loose that. Getting only silence from the doctor, Kenshin implored, "Can you not tell this one?"

"I have treated and bandaged his wounds and dosed him with medicines. He's strong and I know from past experience with him that he's otherwise healthy. Sanosuke's chances of surviving his injuries are good, but there may be complications. . ."

Kenshin was not at all appeased by the sound of this. "Complications. . . ?"

"He must have inhaled a lot of dust in the mine, his breathing is very labored," Gensai expounded. "More so than his broken ribs would account for. He'll have to be watched very closely in the next few days."

Kenshin nodded in response to this, and noted that the older man had quietly left out any reference to the head wound Sano had received. That would be a hurdle to tackle later. Even so... "May this one see him?"

Gensai slid the shoji open ahead of Kenshin and allowed the red head to enter. "Shuhei-san was kind enough to allow me a room next door if you need me. I'll go write up a message to send off to Megumi-san and Kaoru-chan. I'll be back to check on him again shortly."

Kenshin silently showed his understanding to the elderly doctor as he slid the shoji closed again. The rurouni walked slowly toward the pallet, which was laid out on the floor in the middle of the room, accessible from both sides. Sano was lying on his stomach. He noted that most of what was not covered by blankets was covered in bandages. Even with the warm glow of the kerosene lamp in the room and the setting sun alighting the walls, Sanosuke looked pale. So pale.

Kenshin pulled his scabbard from his side and knelt beside his younger friend, resting the sword on the floor beside him. It wasn't as though he had not seen the beaten and abused form of his best friend before. Certainly not. It was a matter of the more he fought at the man's side, the more Kenshin realized how much he relied on the ex-gangster. And the time in peace spent at the dojo served to confirm how much he required Sano's friendly companionship.

Perhaps it was the emotions that suddenly threatened the rurouni that caused him to reach out and take Sano's frequently injured right hand into his own. It was uncharacteristic of him to need contact, however perhaps that would aide the younger man in coming back to them. Kenshin saw that Sano's other arm was heavily splinted, however the hand in his grip did not feel so cold as when he was carrying that form out of the cave.

"Sano...," he sighed softly as he knelt in the waning daylight. The sound of his injured friend's labored breathing echoed in his ears. Kenshin had no doubt that Sano was battling fiercely and determinedly for each breath. It was not his friend's spirit, his determination, or his will to live that he doubted. It was the flesh that contained them. It was a question that Megumi-dono had posed to him concerning his own body; a question he could not help but carry over the the 19-year old form of his friend. How much abuse could the mortal body take before it refused to be coaxed into healing itself one more time?

Another scar, or several, he thought. Kenshin was well aware of most of the recent ones scored on that young body. All caused by fights at his side, or for his cause. The rurouni painfully remembered where many of them were, as he had witnessed a number of them being inflicted. Not all, certainly not all. The boy had found plenty of trouble on his own accord.

However, he had never the opportunity to sit his young friend's bedside before. With Saito, he had been too concerned with finding the threat, and well aware that the others of the dojo were tending to the wounded Sano. After Shishio, Kenshin himself had been laid out far longer than Sano had. Once the younger man had recovered himself to be up and mobile, it had in fact been Sano who would come and talk with him while on bedside watch. It was, perhaps, somewhat unnerving to the ex-hitokiri.

It caused Kenshin to once again consider putting an end to it. He had realized that traveling with him, being his friend, had put both Sano and the other's at risk. And was often very bad for their health, to say the least. It was thoughts such as these that had driven him to leave his friends behind in Tokyo when he went to Kyoto. However, none of them would hear of it.

Sanosuke wouldn't hear of it.

In fact, the younger man had been insulted, thinking that Kenshin had considered him a liability and thus left him behind. One night, after the fight with Shishio, Sano had forced something of a hash out with Kenshin while doing his nighttime vigil. The rurouni had explained at the time that he had not left Sano behind because he thought he would get in the way. No, it was for the selfish reason of not wanting to see Sano get hurt again, as had happened to him by Saito's sword.

Sano had responded quite hotly that it was not Kenshin's decision to make. He had told Kenshin at the time that, even if there was a risk, it was worth it. And it didn't matter anyway, Sano would just go ahead and continue finding trouble and helping others on his own. Like he had with these children. His courageous friend certainly didn't do it for recognition or reward. He got precious little of that standing in Kenshin's far reaching shadow. He did it because he felt it was the right thing to do.

But, Kenshin had to admit, as much as he wanted to protect Sano, to keep him away from the danger of being targeted by enemies of Battosai, he wanted... no .... needed Sano at his side on such journeys, teasing him over laundry, at his back during a fight. He trusted no one as readily with his life. He treasured no one's company as he treasured Sanosukes'.

He certainly was not giving up hope. Kenshin would never give up hope, it was a life motto that he lived by. But these thoughts flowed through his mind more intensely as he sat and watched the brother of his heart nobly fight for his life.

Because that was the truth of it, on reflection. Sano was a brother to him. And Kenshin willing sat with him for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a vague awareness of patched brightness and warmth on his face. This thought had barely formed in his consciousness when a more urgent knowledge took him. Violet eyes opened, pupils dilated on the source of the sliding shoji, hand swept automatically to the hilt of his weapon. Gensai-sensai stepped though the door way with an arched white eyebrow and a nod in Kenshin's direction. Kenshin nodded back, released his sword and took the moment to orient himself.

The red-haired man sat cross legged against the wall near the bottom of the futon. Kenshin watched for a long moment as Gensai knelt, more agile than his years would have one think, beside the brunette sprawled on his stomach. Sano did not so much a stir beneath Gensai-sensei's ministrations. Nor had he during the course of the old doctor's periodic visits during the night. The last such visit has had been four hours before. Kenshin himself must have slipped into a cat nap during that time.

"You know, Himura-kun, Shuhei-san has a rather warm and hearty breakfast prepared down the hall," Gensai said as he held his fingers to Sano's neck, presumably checking he younger man's heart rate. "He's quite a cook, our host. Go and fetch yourself some food, I'll be a while with Sanosuke-kun."

Kenshin dallied for a moment as indecision took him. Finally, reason won out over his base desires. He would do no good to Sano by not eating and a stretch would serve him well. The rurouni acquiesced with a nod of his head to his elder's suggestion and unfolded himself from the floor to head down to the common room of Shuhei-dono's home. It was with a cocked head that Kenshin halted at the end of the hall, warmed by familiar voices reverberating through the gathering room.

He had been more soundly asleep than expected to have missed their arrival this morning. Ah, yes. Gensai-sensei had said he would send message to Kaoru-dono. It should not have surprised him to have the girl show up with Yahiko in tow. Sano was as much a brother to these two as he was to Kenshin himself. He smiled slightly, listening in to a quiet, yet heated argument between the two. Shuhei sat opposite them, rice ladle wagging in his one hand. "Mah, mah. Kaoru-chan, Yahiko-chan, calm down both of you and eat breakfast before it goes cold!"

"I'm not Yahiko-"chan"! And tell buso to stop being so prickly. I'd rather eat than talk to her anyway."

"Ha! I wish you would eat, Yahiko-chan! If your mouth were full I wouldn't be listening to you ranting!"

Shuhei huffed at this and thumped the kettle between them with his ladle. "Children! Both of you knock it off, you cause enough ruckus to wake the dead. Do I need to remind you of your injured friend just down the hall?"

Twin chastised looks followed Shuhei's ladle as waved it in direction of said hall. Twin sets of eyes widened on the sight of Kenshin standing and watching them from the doorway. "Kenshin!"

Kaoru jumped to her feet, chopsticks falling haphazardly to the floor and sprinted to Kenshin. Yahiko was slightly more delicate about his bowl and chopsticks, but stood before Kenshin in record time as well. Kaoru-dono wrung her hands as worried blue eyes watched him. "Oh Kenshin. Gensai-sensei sent word last night, we left at dawn this morning to get here! Megumi-san was beside herself, she would be here with us if someone else could tend the clinic. Gensai-sensei and Shuhei-san filled us in where they could. But Kenshin, how is he really? Sanosuke?"

Kenshin could not summon his rurouni smile for her. The thought was there, yet could not be fulfilled. "As Gensai-sensei has likely said, he looks to have a good chance of full recovery. Right now, his breathing is somewhat labored. His left arm is broken as are several ribs. Sano has not woken since the cave-in. However, Sano's color is much improved and he does not seem to be in pain at the moment."

Kaoru sighed, relaxing slightly before him. Yahiko eyed the rurouni suspiciously. "What aren't you saying, Kenshin?"

Kenshin blinked, reminded once again of Yahiko's perceptiveness despite his age. The rurouni closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, summoning the strength to bring to words the horror that lurked in his heart. "Sano received a head wound during the cave-in. This one is most concerned by his continued unconsciousness."

The worried look had returned full on to the Kamiya woman's eyes. "Your not saying you think he... that Sanosuke won't..."

An unnaturally broad grin stepped in among the three of them then. "Now you lot shouldn't be standing over here worrying about unknown things when a perfectly good breakfast is getting cold just over there." Shuhei-san, ladle still in hand, gestured back toward the rice dish. "You too, Himura-san. Food is on. I'd be insulted if you didn't eat."

"Look, I appreciate your generosity and all Shuhei-san," Yahiko ground out as he rounded on the old soba-stand keeper. "But we can't be in this kind of hungry good mood when our friend..."

The older man grunted. "If your friend is that same young man I watched save our kids yesterday, then I say you all shouldn't be so worried. I haven't seen many that strong spirited in my day. Takes more than a few falling rocks to knock down a man like that, I'll tell you. And you don't do yourselves or your friend down there any favors by fretting away your breakfast. Now go and eat!"

At this all three complied. Chastised, the residents of the Kamiya dojo finished their breakfast in relative silence. It was to this scene that Gensai walked back in on. He smiled to the group as they all turned to look to him, long eyebrows nearly grazing wrinkled cheeks. "Sanosuke-kun is doing quite well. His heart rate is good, and his breathing is considerably easier. With the ribs tightly bound, I should be able have him rest on his back by midday tomorrow. I even managed to get him to take some liquid."

"He's awake?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

Gensai's smile dimmed slightly as he turned it upon his adopted granddaughter. "No child, he hasn't awoken yet. I messaged his throat. Give him time to recover. Sanosuke-kun will come around, you'll see. Have faith in him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in pain, his back positively killing him and his head pounding out a new dance beat. He was thirsty and all though he didn't feel particularly hungry just yet, he knew his stomach was with out a doubt empty. These were not the things that woke him, no. Nature was beckoning loudly and it occurred to him that he had no idea as to how he was going to answer.

Lying on his back as he was, Sanosuke automatically went to move his left arm to support an upright effort. He'd been favoring his injured right hand for a few months now, he knew not to use that one. What he discovered, was that at the moment the left arm was an even worse idea. Even the twitch of effort pulled a heartfelt groan from his throat as pain awakened in the limb.

"Sano! Are you awake?"

The yelp of , well, he thought it was delight or hope or something like that, was followed quickly by the concerned face of Jou-chan leaning over him. Bright blue eyes met his, but the girl did not wait for a verbal response. She smiled delightedly and then called to somewhere over his feet, "Kenshin, Gensai! Sanosuke is awake!"

This set off a lovely banging gong between Sanosuke's ears, which sorely hampered his already questionable concentration. All the same, Jou-chan was oblivious and she quickly turned her attentions back to him. Her hands were gentle as she reached out to grasp his right arm and as she smiled, her eyes were most suspiciously wet. "Oh, Sanosuke, we've been so worried about you. Do you know you haven't woken in four days? You must be so hungry, so thirsty by now! Oh, I'll get you some water, you just stay right there."

Sanosuke complied, he didn't really have many options, and honestly he was still trying to absorb everything that she had said. It was a very good thing that she was not apparently expecting a response. He'd been out for four days? How did that happen? He didn't have very long to think about it, as the opening of a screen to the room heralded the entrance of Kenshin, the doctor, and after a brief pause Yahiko trailed into the room.

Kenshin and Yahiko both stepped close to th palette Sano laid upon, Kenshin smiling wanly upon seeing his open eyes. The old doctor knelt beside him and Jou-chan returned to stand beside the doctor, holding the cup of water tantalizingly out of reach. The doctor reached out to check the bandages t Sanosuke's head and began talking in a calm voice to him. "Well how lovely to see you awake, Sagara-kun. Do you know who I am?"

Sanosuke blinked, that seemed an odd question to ask, but all the same it was one he could answer. "Gramps."

His reply was hoarse, sounding terribly underused. His lungs and ribs balked at using extra air to talk. The old doctor smiled, well used to the less than polite term of endearment from this one. "Ah. Very good. And can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Again, Sanosuke blinked in response to the question. His vision was slightly hazy, but not so bad as to be unable to count fingers. "Three."

He must have suffered a head wound, Sano decided. That would explain the strange questions. He could answer them, then. This would be all well and good as long as Gramps continued to ask questions that involved one word answers only. "Very good, very good. And tell me, do you know what happened to you?"

Sano twitched his eyebrows down on this question. There was something at the far reaches of his memory, something big... but as to what it was... "No..."

Kenshin leaned over further into his view t this response, his expression concerned. "You do not remember anything of the mine cave in, Sano?"

"Cave..." The word trailed off as a tumble of disjointed images assaulted th young man's mind. Yes, the old mine, the kids... The Kids! With a half gasp Sano very nearly tried to force himself up right, and might have made it if not for Gensai and Kenshin's hands pushing him firmly back to the pallet. The action set off a coughing fit, which caused Gramps to grab the water cup from Kaoru and press it to Sanosuke's lips. After a moment, the coughing subsided.

Kenshin's hands remained pressed to his shoulders as he urged quietly, "Sano you must stay still, you are very badly injured."

Sano reached up with a mighty effort and grasped one of Kenshin's arms with his right hand. Between gasping and painful breaths he panted, "Kyou?"

Gensai murmured softly, "Well, then I would imagine he remembers now."

However, Kenshin overrode this statement by gently squeezing Sano's right shoulder and informing him with a smile that, "Kyou is fine Sano. You did very well in protecting him. He was not even scared when I found the two of you. I believe his biggest concern was for you, my friend."

Kauru knelt as well, quietly taking over the spot Gensai had just vacated. Shoulder to shoulder with Kenshin, she touched Sano's face and said with a bright smile, "That little boy has dragged his mother down here everyday to see you Sanosuke. He has been telling you stories while you slept."

"And," Yahiko piped up from a above, where he was working very hard to study the floor boards beneath his feet, "That kid really wants you to watch him run. Guess you've got a fan. No accounting for some peoples tastes."

For all of the gentle concern that Kenshin and Kaoru were directing at him, Sanosuke was finally moved to a weak smile by Yahiko's awkward attempt at sarcasm. Everything was going to be alright if the kid was stilling willing to pick on him. "S'good. Smart kid."

This returned teasing brought Yahiko's eyes up to meet his and the boy smiled briefly before conscientiously smoothing his face into an ambiguous pose. "Yeah, yeah, Rooster. Whatever you say. I still think its bad taste."

This brought a chuckle to everyone in the room. And though it hurt physically for Sano, on another level it certainly did feel good to have something to laugh about.

* * *

Author's Free Talk:

Ugg. Yeah. So... It was written. And then I did something I probably shouldn't have. I decided to rewrite the ending. Which lead to rewriting pieces of the beginning. Which lead to some frustration. The results, are, as you see, a very long time between posts on a story that should have been done. I can't do anything at this point but apologize and say that, no... I haven't dropped the story.

What I can say is that I had to tweak. I was trying for a less detailed story when I started writing this, as I've been told in the past that I tend to be too wordy. And, I was uncomfortable with it but willing to try. In the mean time, I actually had a few requests for more details once I started writing this story. And My writers instinct said 'Really, why thank you for giving me the permission!' and off we went...

So, thank you to those of you who have been asking after this story after all this time. It's still here if your still interested. Thanks for continuing to badger me, if if I'm terrible at responses. And after this. I expect one more chapter to wrap things up in a nice and pretty little package. Besides, I have more friendship stuffs to explore with Sano and Kenshin, yeah?


	5. Fish and Running Horses

**A Truth In the Darkness**

A Tale of Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Five: Fish and Running Horses

There was no way to restrain the content smile which played about his sunbathed lips. The river before him gurgled pleasantly along the shore line and caused dancing sparkles of light to flicker about where it parted for stones. There was a bird high in the tree above him singing about the delights of the day. The sun was warm and bright and only occasionally shaded by the light and fluffy clouds which floated lazily by. There was a fishing pole held lightly in his hand, on occasion it would twitch with the ebb and flow of the water the line was dropped into.

Kenshin turned his attention from his fishing pole and the river toward his immediate left. The smile grew a breadth wider, his eyes darkened to an ever so slightly deeper shade. The rurouni's gaze lingered for a moment on the companion who sat there beside him. The sharp young chin was pressed into his chest, eyes closed, and breathing deeply. His fishing pole lay forgotten on white clad leg as the younger man's right hand lay loosely open beside him.

Yes, Kenshin thought gamely to himself, all was well with the world. At the very least, everything was on its way back to normal. If one were to see fit to ignore the sling that held Sano's tightly wrapped left arm and the extensive white bandaging that could be seen beneath the shirt he wore, one could pretend this was another bout of the lazy ex-gangster napping an afternoon away. What was hard to ignore was the white bandaging that had temporarily replaced Sanosuke's red bandanna for being bound around his head and the slightly faded shade of blue of the younger man's borrowed shirt.

A brief tug on his line swung Kenshin's eyes back toward the current of the river. There was a second tug and Kenshin pulled experimentally back. There was no weight on the line. This still did not drop the rurouni's spirits.

It had been three days since Sano had woken from his terrible wounds. There had been a parade of people from the village who desired Sano's attentions when possible, who wished to personally thank him for his timely heroics. These moments of visitation were kept brief in deference to Sano's weakened state. All the same, Kenshin was delighted by the outpouring. The villagers virtually ignored him in favor of Sanosuke. It was wonderful to see the younger man finally receiving some much deserved gratitude for sacrifice he had willingly made.

All the same, having so much company, as well as Yahiko and Kaoru-dono to occupy Sano's time, Kenshin had seen very little of him in those intermittent days- at least while the younger man was awake. When Sano had announced forcefully that morning that he was getting up and going fishing today no matter what anyone tried to tell him of his health, Kenshin had shrugged and grinned helplessly at the doctor and their companions and with gear in hand trailed after.

Which was how the rurouni found himself sharing a tree for support along the river bank with a now napping ex-gangster. This also explained part of his smile. It was delightful to have Sano demanding to be out and about, the beauty of the day was wonderful as well. What was humorous though, was knowing that abruptly leaving Shuhei's house was Sanosuke's way of running away from all of that attention that he was so unused to.

It seemed that Sano really did not want this sort of attention after all, which certainly answered why he typically was so willing to allow Kenshin to keep it all when they worked together as a team for any heroic activities. Not that Kenshin really desired it himself, however he was far more diplomatic about dealing with it – usually.

A small scraping noise caused the red-head to glance down sharply at the unattended fishing pole on Sanosuke's leg. The pole was sliding off, being slowly dragged down toward the river. Kenshin bent forward to retrieve the wayward pole only to have a had larger than his and bandaged beat him to it. Kenshin blinked surprised violet eyes at his friend. Sanosuke gave him a half lidded grin in return. "You tryin' ta steal my fish while I'm resting my eyes, Kenshin?"

Kenshin's smile returned as fast as it had left, taking up on the gently teasing mood. "Better than being accused of stealing your pole. You snore while your resting your eyes, by the way."

The younger man snorted, and then winced at the action, but the grin came back with out being forced. "Not snorin'. Rousing fish, and it worked!"

As if to prove his point, Sano brought the line out of the river and, grinning, swung the wriggling fished attached to the hook up between them. Kenshin shook his head, red bangs swaying before his closed eyes. He cast a brief and mournful glance at his own pole before reaching up to remove the fish from his friend's pole."If that were the case, then certainly this one should be catching fish as well."

The fish was removed Kenshin dropped it into their basket. They had three fish for the two hours they had been sitting out here. All caught by Sanosuke. "Nah. Ya see, I work up the fish with the noise, they look around an' see I'm all injured and such, and then they jump on my hook out of pity. At's my master plan, you see."

"Your plan? And how," Kenshin asked with laughter in his voice, "did you intend to catch fish before you were injured?"

"Ah, well. I figured on diggin' up worms and catching bugs as bait. You know, and lookin' for good holes for fish and such. This way though, your diggin the worms and I'm sittin' here all nice and comfy like. I think I like this way better."

Kenshin sighed, as he wrapped another one of these said worms onto Sano's hook. His smile saddened slightly as he watched his friend give the line a gentle one armed toss back into the river. "It is easier this way, but unfortunate that you had to receive the injuries to achieve this fishing style."

Sano lifted a one shoulder shrug as he settled himself back against the smooth bark of their shared tree. "Eh, it was all worth it though."

The red-haired man's gaze slid back out over the river, a small frown touching his lips now. The guilt was returning. The terrible feeling he held in his heart as soon as he realized what his friend had faced alone, what Kenshin himself should have been beside him in. "Sano, I am sorry. This one should have been there with you..."

There was a grunt from the man beside him as Sano abruptly sat forward and turned dark eyes on him. "Oh no you don't. Don't even start with that crap Kenshin."

Kenshin turned to meet his look. Violet eyes softened, it was unfortunate that the boy refused to understand. "Sano..."

"No!" Sanosuke ground out forcibly. "I'll say it here and now, though I don't think it should need 'a be said anyhow. Kenshin, this is Not. Your. Fault. How could it be? Honestly, you've got amazin' skills an' all, but not even you can see the future."

Kenshin's shoulder's sagged with the force of the statement. He blew a breath out. "This one should not have left you alone that day, Sano. This one promised to go fishing with you and instead..."

Sanosuke groaned loudly, but in frustration not pain. The younger man bounced the butt of his fishing pole off of Kenshin's knee to emphasize his point. "Right, you know what? You're always gonna help those guys out when they make it out all serious and such. By lookin' over that big shots and keepin' 'em from behaving like naughty little boys, they probably managed to do something good and important and what not. 'Sides, you planned on comin' back for fishing. And you know what else? I really am a big boy now, I don't need you lookin' after me every minute o' everyday. Your allowed to leave me alone, ya know?"

Kenshin smiled ruefully at this last statement as he eyed the younger man up and down. "Yes, this one can see how you do not need looking after."

At the distinctly insulted look that crossed Sanosuke's features and mouth opened to what would no doubt be a more loud and boisterous rant than the younger man was healthy enough for yet, Kenshin held up a forestalling hand. "My apologies, Sano, that was uncalled for. What this one means is not to insult you. You are most capable of handling yourself. This one is upset with himself."

At this Sanosuke backed off slightly, looking less insulted but still not happy. "Then what the hell are you sounding like you feel so damn guilty about?"

In response, Kenshin picked up his sheathed sakabatou from where it rested on the ground beside him. This he held between the two of them until he was sure he had Sano's full attention. "I carry this sword with the vow to use it to protect my friends and loved ones. If this one makes a habit off running off solve government problems, then important opportunities to protect friends are missed. This one has been neglectful in his vow to himself and to you. For this, Sano, I apologize."

Dropping his fishing pole, Sano instead caught hold of the sheath, his larger hand between Kenshin's two on the sword. "I'm pretty sure this is the sword that cut a path into that mine. I've also got a notion that this is the sword that cut that friggin' huge rock off of my back. Given both of these, I'd have to say both you and this sword upheld every vow to protect. The fact that I'm here fishing right now, Kenshin, I see that as you not missing any opportunities. I see that as bein' in the nick o' time. So, the way I figure it, you still got nothing ta feel guilty about and nothing to be sorry for."

Kenshin kept hold of his sword, and stared hard into the younger man's face. He was intent, and he was serious. Certainly he made a few valid points, but in his heart, Kenshin could never fully forgive himself so easily. The notion, however, was appreciated. They both twitched slightly at the sound of scrapping along the ground, though neither was willing to give up their hold on the sword or their eye-locked battle of wills. It was Kenshin who eventually said, with the tiniest of smiles turning up the corners of his mouth, "Sano, if you do not let go of the sword and grab your fishing pole shortly, you will shortly be accusing this one of stealing your fish again."

The younger man held his gaze a moment longer before accepting this as a battle lost. With a grumbled curse he loosed his grip and leaned forward after his escaping pole. The cringe of pain and effort was not lost on Kenshin as the younger man straightened back up and wrestled his fish up out of the water. This was a discussion that the two of them would likely as not never talk of again. That did not mean, however, that Sano would give up on swaying him. Kenshin's spirits brightened at the prospect even as he removed this fish from the line as well.

A squeal of child like delight rang out above them as Kenshin was adding the fish to their basket, and both of the men turned enough to get a view up the bank of the river toward the people walking there. Above them, Kaoru and Yahiko were escorting little Kyou and his mother in their direction. The child worked his hand free of his mother's grip and bolted toward Sanosuke. Kenshin watched as the younger man braced himself for the impact of the four-year old's body just before the boy pounced on his sling. "Sano, you got to go fishing!"

"Kyou!" Cried his mother, "How many times do we have to tell you not to jump on Sanosuke, he still hurts."

The child backed off nearly as fast as he had pounced, lower lip bit between his teeth and wide eyes looking imploringly up at the ex-gangster. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it hurt, Sano..."

Kenshin could not help the warm feeling from earlier returning to him. The guilt would pass or be buried. At the moment, he would indulge in his brother-of-the-heart doing one of the things he did best – covering his own pain for the sake of others. All though the rurouni could see the few beads of sweat that showed the distress the shock of the child's jump onto his broken arm had caused, Sano smiled brilliantly at Kyou and tousled his hair with his free right hand. "Not a problem kid. Ya didn't hurt me. And, yeah, I am out fishin' ain't I?"

The small group had at this point had the time to gather at the base of the tree. Kyou's mother sighed and smiled patiently at her son. Kaoru giggled behind her hand and Yahiko made a show of exploring their fish basket. All the same, Kenshin leaned slightly around his friend to ask of the little one, "Is it important that Sano is is out fishing?"

Kyou smiled wide, his little cheeks dimpling with the effort. "Uhuh! Sano and me talked about our favorite things to do when we were in that dark mine. And he told me that one of his was fishing with his bestest friend. And see, you guys are fishing!"

A bubble of undeniable warmth t grew in his stomach at this statement, and quickly rose to nearly choke the rurouni. It was such a small thing, but so important. Sano had truly been looking forward to this, as was repeated back to him by the child before them. Sano caught his eye briefly then, giving him a look that said, 'Embarrassingly put, but true.'

Yahiko snorted from his position with one wriggling fish in his hand over the basket. "Wow, that's pretty sappy coming from Sanosuke!"

Kaoru popped him on the back of the head for sharing. "I'll remind you of how sappy things are next time your daydreaming about Tsubame, Yahiko! Never mind that now. So we know Sanosuke has gotten to do one of his favorite things," at this the girl smiled warmly for the two men who free-loaded at her dojo before turning her attention to the little one, "What was your favorite thing to do, Kyou?"

It was Sano who responded first, sounding slightly tired but very amused. "Run. He likes to run."

Kyou beamed at the young man for this, clearly pleased that Sano had remembered. "Uhuh! And Momma says that since we're outside I can run here and I was hoping maybe you could watch me now?"

Kenshin watched Sanosuke's features soften as he gave the child a pat on the head. "Ah. I'd like that."

The little boy squared his shoulders and with a whoop, took off along the river bank. The red bandanna tails, far too long for his four-year old size twirled behind him. Kyou's mother, Kaoru-dono and Yahiko called encouragement and laughed to watch the child run. Sano simply leaned back against the tree and, as though talking to himself, mumbled softly, "Like a stallion."

~Finis

Author's Free Talk:

Hah, so, what was the truth hidden in that darkness? I'd have to say it was a little something emotional. Wow, I love this friendship. These boys make it so nice to write out deeper emotions. I'm not always sure I capture it the way I'd like, but... I'm pleased all the same.

Now then, more serious things. I have great reviewers. Thank you all. I apologize to those I did not personally respond to, but I have to tell you I've read all the reviews just the same. Cheers, guys. We finished another one, you guys and I!

Now if only I could get off of this kick of hurting Sanosuke... Nah.

I do have a plot bunny roaming around for another little short story. Aiming for about three chapters on this one, staring Sanosuke (surprise!) and Yahiko. So, just keep your eyes open for that at some point in the future. Until then, happy hunting for more fan fiction, don't drown in all the romance!


End file.
